


《他是星灵族》33+34

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 5





	《他是星灵族》33+34

33  
首尔高的毕业典礼结束了，但新一年的夏天才刚刚开始。  
烈日当头，又要所有应届毕业生在校门口拍毕业照。为了上镜整齐，全体学生都必须穿着秋季的西装校服。  
热到连风都没有，汗水也时不时刺进眼中。  
一时间，毕业必备的拥抱、感动、落泪流程都被学生们的怨声载道填满。  
女生们好不容易备好的妆面花了：“穿西装有什么好的？男生们又不是人人都是李东海——”说着还闻到后排男生身上的汗酸味，便不由再迁怒一句，“本来就不好看，现在还被闷出一股臭味，诶西。”  
然而收获到女生们夸奖的李东海，此刻的注意力全在身边的赫宰身上。  
如果说此刻的东海在想什么，大概就是：赫宰简直是最帅了啊。  
今天的赫宰戴了金框眼镜，为了遮挡近期有些发炎的右眼。虽然东海心疼赫宰发红的眼睛，但赫宰戴眼镜实在是，太、帅、了！  
东海的眼睛就像黏在赫宰的脸上。  
赫宰在出汗，汗水顺着棱角分明的下颚线淌到藏蓝色的西装领子上，顺着领口，又能瞥见赫宰滑动的喉结。  
东海快变成个小流氓，盯盯盯。  
一直正视前方的赫宰忽然看向了东海，东海慌忙躲闪迎面的目光，要被发现了！  
此刻的赫宰简直是比太阳更灼热的存在。  
结果赫宰是在和摄影师交流，说要和东海换位置，让东海站在班级最中间。  
东海还没反应过来，就被赫宰拉扯着交换站位，帅气耀眼的少年还帮他整整有些歪掉的领结：“东海，我跟那位摄影师说你长得最好看，要你站在中间，别被挡住了。”  
“我、我…”当赫宰离他愈近，东海的脸便越红，他差点说：我何德何能是最好看，我的赫才是最帅的。  
毕业照的快门落下那瞬间，东海偷偷偏头靠近赫宰，在男孩的脸下比“V”。  
这样的话，等以后我们两个都变成了老爷爷，我会指着这张照片说：我那时候真的好爱你哦。  
思及此，东海笑得露出小虎牙。

毕业照的队伍解散后，又有别校的女生自称是东海的fan club成员，追着东海合影，还送了东海好几捧花束。  
这时候赫宰也被球队的学弟们缠着拍照，没法脱开身去找东海。  
两人再见已经是个把小时后了，赫宰将西装外套脱下，扎在了腰间。  
东海所见，是赫宰短袖T恤下并不夸张但很紧实的肌肉线条——呜呜，果然赫宰是最帅的。

他两个步行到此刻没一个人的废弃小操场，树荫下，赫宰见东海还举着那捧黄色花束，便从中择了一朵，别在了东海头上。  
本来是想逗弄东海的，结果脑袋上别着花的小朋友甚至可以用“娇俏”来形容他的好看。  
东海也没有预想中那样给出小打小闹的反应，反还愣愣地盯着眼前的赫宰，在回味赫宰给他戴花时的温柔。  
赫宰笑了声，凑近东海，轻吻在那人挺翘的鼻尖，然后说：“该你亲我了。”  
东海捉住赫宰的嘴唇，啃着亲吻。  
赫宰的右眼还因为发炎而红着，东海：“疼不疼？”  
“只是看着吓人啦。”赫宰用手指蹭蹭小朋友的脸颊，“因为我的海海太好看了，看多了就会被惩罚吧。”  
东海快被赫宰哄成一滩水了：呜呜呜呜，赫宰赫宰，我永远都要和你在一起。

下午是自由活动时间，有事可以提前离校，没事的再和朋友们见见——俊秀和晟敏也到场了。俊秀出道在即，晟敏则是连出国的机票都买好了。  
四人约定，大学毕业后他们还要重聚于此。

天色渐暗，彼时球队的少年们最后一次将足球拾进推车。  
俊秀还是老样子，翻个白眼：“给你俩留足二人空间，看见小情侣就烦。”  
说完，便与晟敏向赫海道别。临走的一路上，晟敏还不停回头朝他俩招手：“记得要好好吃饭！”  
赫宰：“呀，李晟敏，你才是，回来后不要变成大胖子啊。”

夕阳绚烂，暑气未消，器材室门口只剩下赫海两人。  
相视之际，东海笑得调皮，接着便跃入装足球的推车，也不顾这一屁股下去还有几个足球被撞出筐外。  
小朋友开心了：“赫宰，推我进去嘛。”  
赫宰想这是他们最后一次在高中球队帮忙收拾东西了，此后关于这里的一切便要被画上句号，干脆陪东海胡闹：“那你坐稳了。”  
话音未落，赫宰把着推车的扶手，朝前用力将小朋友连人带车送入器材室。  
东海坐在这不一般的“代步工具”上，身旁景物瞬息万变。  
清脆的笑声被晚风吹起，呼吸之中都溢满青春的烂漫：“赫宰赫宰！太快了，我要飞出去了！”  
进到器材室后，赫宰抓着小朋友乱挥的手，将人搂出推车。推车则因着惯性冲出原先行驶的轨道，紧接着一推车的足球落到地面，与地板碰撞出的沉闷声响久久不消。  
但赫宰与东海已经不在意了——他们在器材室里拥吻，大笑。  
正吻着，东海偷偷睁眼，打量面前距离自己极近的、正阖眼亲他的赫宰。  
真如先前所说，他对赫宰的爱是与日俱增的痴迷。  
很多时候，东海甚至觉得赫宰的温柔是残酷的，就像圈养他的牢笼又在无形中被加固，让他再也逃不出去了。  
“海海。”赫宰松开有些失神的东海，“在想什么呢？”  
片刻后，东海单膝跪地，抬起扑闪着的大眼睛：“赫宰，我想给你…”  
接着，小朋友羞赧地红着脸解开赫宰的腰带，手伸进去轻抚赫宰尚处于半勃起状态的分身。  
赫宰喘了口粗气，又无奈地笑：“今天也太主动了吧。”  
东海将赫宰的含入口中，感受到对方的分身在自己嘴里慢慢变得硬挺，含糊着说：“因为赫太帅了嘛。”  
眼前春情旖旎的这一幕，放到三年前刚升入高中时的赫宰根本无法想象，对爱与欲望都不甚敏感的自己竟会如此醉心于这位漂亮的少年。  
“海海，眼睛抬起来。”  
东海听话，发现赫宰在用手机拍他。  
不怒反笑，东海对他两个之间的情趣从不反感，还对镜头wink：“拍好看些哦。”  
“嗯。”赫宰按着东海的脑袋准备抽送，“就当作是你的成人版毕业照了。”  
结果两人还没来得及进行下一步动作，门口有人敲了几声门。  
“咚、咚、咚…”  
赫宰赶忙扶起东海，再将裤子系好。他们循着声响的源头看去，发现来的人是圭贤。  
圭贤比他俩镇定多了，看着赫宰，再打量东海，本来没什么表情的脸上忽然多了些不自然的笑意：“毕业快乐，赫哥，海哥。”  
东海红着脸点点头，间或擦拭嘴角多余的体液。  
赫宰倒是察觉到圭贤的不对劲，特别是他看着东海的眼神，说不上来的奇怪。

因为要搬教学楼里的杂物，所以赫宰今天是开着他爸的车来的。圭贤帮他与东海一起扛着行李往车上送，临别前，又意味复杂地盯着东海看了会儿。  
赫宰见了，让东海先去车上等他，他有话要对圭贤说。

与圭贤的一对一交谈中，赫宰对圭贤的问话也多了些敌意：“东海怎么你了？”  
圭贤听后，思索片刻，但并未开口。  
赫宰：“说话。”  
圭贤反还笑了声：“海哥给我的感觉很奇怪。”  
“怎么奇怪？”  
“就…”圭贤用指腹摩擦嘴唇，“你不觉得海哥不像男人吗？”  
“呀！”赫宰当然听了就生气，“你这臭小子说什么呢。”  
圭贤连连躲避赫宰要打过去的拳头，解释道：“我是说他的气质很奇怪。”  
“什么？”  
“意思是说…”圭贤说得认真，“我总觉得海哥在勾引你。”  
赫宰觉得圭贤的话越说越不可理喻，想也没想便要离开。  
圭贤拉住赫宰：“等等，哥，我还没说完。”  
“…算了，你说。”  
“觉得海哥在勾引你是动物的直觉，可能海哥自己都没察觉。”圭贤也希望词能达意，把想要表达的意思圆回来，“一开始我以为海哥对你，就像我一样是有目的性的。但现在我发现了，是因为海哥散发出哥喜欢的味道，像动物那样，你们才会在一起。”  
赫宰回望着圭贤：“你这孩子，说什么呢。”  
他能明白圭贤所要表述的内容，只不过这个人的措辞太奇怪了，并不是寻常人能接受的模式。  
圭贤怕再惹赫宰的反感，加快语速：“我真的非常崇拜哥，如果哥崇拜的人是皮耶罗，那我崇拜的人就是赫哥你。”  
接着，圭贤也不给赫宰反应时间，继续说道：“哥也会关心自己偶像的恋爱状况吧，就像现在的我一样。”  
“皮耶罗的前女友可不怎么样。”  
“但海哥是可以的，海哥足够配得上哥。”这大概是圭贤最为真挚的一次陈述，“如果你们一起走下去的话，会是很好的一生。”  
赫宰听后愣了三两秒，先前对圭贤还有些的敌意因这句话消失无踪。  
圭贤：“因为哥已经毕业了，这些话必须现在说——哥，就算以后有什么困难也可以找我，我无法克制地希望你能成功。”  
赫宰好笑又好气：“你真是个…”说着，头一次主动半搂住圭贤肩膀，“你是个不太会表明心意的臭小孩。”  
正此时，赫宰看见，圭贤那双平素不带笑意的眼里多了些温暖：“毕业快乐，哥。”  
赫宰：“保持住这样吧，你这样比较像人类。”

赫宰开车时，坐在副驾驶的东海问刚才都和圭贤说了什么。  
“你想听吗？”赫宰起了逗弄东海的心思，只拣了一句话说，“他说你在勾引我呢。”  
东海听后，并没有预料中的害羞或回击，反而点点头：“他说得没错。”  
“什么？”赫宰倒成了被动的一方。  
“我就是在勾引你啊。”东海大着胆子，手越过档位，按在赫宰的下身附近，“刚才被那个小鬼打断了。”  
赫宰察觉出东海好像憋着一股气：“你是不喜欢圭贤吗？”  
“…谁让他老那样缠着你。”东海脸上不见一点阳光，“他还跟你说我坏话，我更不喜欢他了。”  
“他不是那个意思…”  
赫宰刚想解释，结果东海非要他把车停在路边。  
小朋友的腮帮子都气得鼓起来：“他不是说我勾引你吗？我承认了，反正我对赫宰是心怀不轨，全世界也只有我能这样。”  
赫宰的心下：接连被迷弟袒露心迹，又被恋人露骨表白可真是太爽了。

入夜，四下漆黑，停着的车里，唯有东海那双大眼睛还闪着情欲的光亮：“赫宰，我要勾引你了。”  
赫宰没东海那么迫不及待，但他满心都充斥着一句话：我的海海，实在是太、可、爱、了！

34  
李赫宰在性爱上也容易有量化对方的习惯。  
譬如说李东海这人，单论技巧，给个七分顶天了——让你口交，不是让你生吃鸡鸡，没必要激动到啃人龟头。  
但是，东海的漂亮脸蛋实在致命，李赫宰光是看着这人又舔又吸的模样就能迅速勃起。  
当然，海海现在也是进步不少，技巧上起码是及格开外了。

此刻赫宰坐到了副驾驶，东海骑在他身上，两人面对面。  
东海捧着赫宰的脸喃喃：“太帅了，赫宰真的比明星都帅。”  
要换了别人，赫宰还觉得这人夸人的方式太过于油腻。  
但东海不同，东海说这话就真挚可爱，而且小朋友眼里毫不掩饰地溢满了对面前少年的崇拜：“赫宰，你答应我。”  
赫宰推了推有些垮下去的镜框：“什么？”  
东海又是呼吸一窒：戴眼镜的赫宰好帅！  
小朋友平复些心绪，开口：“就算那个圭贤再喜欢你，都比不过我喜欢你，所以你不可以跟他睡觉。”  
赫宰脑补一番和圭贤共赴云雨，破功失笑：“你脑子里怎么会想这么可怕的事？”  
“所以说，赫宰都只跟我睡吧。”东海的脸红扑扑。  
“傻子，这小两年我不是一直都在照顾你吗？”赫宰用牙齿揪着东海的下唇亲吻，“我也睡得勤勤恳恳，在你身体里贡献不少呢。”  
东海被逗得咯咯笑，片刻后，手伸到赫宰胯下袒露在外的分身：“那就再多贡献给我嘛。”  
“不是说要勾引我吗？我等着呢。”赫宰揉揉东海的小屁股，又掰开那人的臀瓣，将老二塞在里面来回磨蹭，但并未进入。  
东海吞咽着口水，开始动作，先是吻住赫宰滑动的喉结，接着舌头又游走在对方耳边，轻咬住耳垂。  
赫宰的耳根子都红了，下体亦有不小的反应，东海顺势夹着赫宰的老二前后摇屁股。  
赫宰：“海海，你进步了。”  
两人挤在车中，狭窄的空间将喘息与肉体摩擦的声响聚拢，欲望成为一颗未知的定时炸弹。  
赫宰耳边响起东海甜糊糊的撒娇：“哥哥，操我吧。”  
腻歪的声音冲进耳膜，无异于引爆了他们之间的炸弹，小朋友还伸着舌头绕在赫宰耳蜗舔来舔去，像小动物在讨饶。  
赫宰亦忍到极限，便挺着胯将肉棒送进了东海的后穴：“海海是我的小骚猫。”  
东海听了，竟还在赫宰耳边学了声猫叫，不过因为本来的声线和发音习惯，听起来倒像是小老虎在低吼。  
赫宰忍俊不禁，与此同时在东海体内挺动几下：“不疼吧？”  
东海摇摇头，他习惯了赫宰的尺寸，虽然每次开始都有些辛苦，但忍下来过后就舒服了。  
“哥哥，哥哥…”骑乘位，东海搂着赫宰的脖子，屁股被顶得乱晃，“哥哥下面真的好大…呜呜，肚子要被顶破了。”  
“顶破了就给哥哥生小老虎吧。”赫宰与他之间相性一直好得很，扶着东海屁股，抽插的频率逐渐变得更快。同时嘴上也没闲着，叼着东海一侧的乳头，含在嘴里吸了片刻，“让我检查一下，我们小老虎的产奶质量。”  
东海羞得要命，但他整个身子都被钉在了赫宰身上，根本无法摆脱他的玩弄：“我没有奶…”  
赫宰笑了声，把着东海胯下的老二搓搓：“没事，这里的也算。”  
接着他们搂在一起接吻，比起平日带着爱意的吻，性爱之中的吻更多了浓厚并匆忙的情欲，于是咬住对方的舌头，拼命索取彼此口腔里的唾液。  
一吻结束，东海自荐：“我来动好不好，赫享受就可以了。”  
“嗯，你好好表现。”赫宰帮着掰开东海的腿，“要自己抱着腿，乖。”  
M字地敞开双腿对东海而言有些羞耻，但因为眼前的人是赫宰，他心甘情愿奉献自己的耻感满足这个人的欲望。  
东海红着脸，但动作没停，开始按照赫宰教给他的前后摆屁股，身下黏糊糊的肉穴将赫宰整根没入，只在里面做着磨蹭的运动。  
赫宰牵着东海的一只手，放在唇边亲吻。但不消多时他自己的气息也跟着乱套了，东海身下又紧又滑，小朋友的体力也不是吃素的，来回了不到十分钟，赫宰就开始喘起粗气。  
赫宰：“海海，这是我最爽的一次。”  
“因为都是我在动嘛。”东海也有些累，他边摇屁股，看赫宰的眼神都逐渐迷离了。  
在赫宰眼中，这样眨巴着水蒙蒙眼睛的东海就是情欲的最强催化剂，于是找回性爱中的主动权，按着东海的屁股重重操弄几十下。  
年轻肉体碰撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，东海的叫床变得无所顾忌：“哥哥…哥哥，操那里…”  
赫宰掐着东海几欲发泄的肉棒，不让他射，问：“操哪儿？”  
东海开始流泪，是带着欲望甜味的泪水：“就是…”  
“这儿？”  
赫宰早摸清东海的敏感点，刻意逗弄，最后才给了小朋友一个痛快。  
东海射完没多久，赫宰也到了临界点：“宝宝，射后面怕你路上肚子会疼。”  
结果小朋友不知餍足的来了句：“那就让我喝掉吧。”  
光这话就对赫宰的杀伤力不小，看东海已经蹲到座椅下，便将肉穴里的分身拔出，凑近东海的脸蛋。  
东海含住眼前那根还黏着他自己体液并蓄势待发的老二，努力将巨物咽得更深，并用舌头沿着柱身舔舐。赫宰按住东海的脑袋，呼吸急促，在小孩儿嫩乎乎的嘴里没一会儿便射了。  
“接着，海海。”  
赫宰猛地挺胯，汩汩精液浇在东海喉头。  
看对方眯起眼奋力将精液吞下的模样，此前赫宰心头激烈的情欲变得温柔：“喝不完就吐在手纸上吧。”  
东海仰起头，将赫宰的精液尽数咽进去。  
“赫宰平时有在健康饮食呢。”小朋友的嗓子被折腾得有些哑了，但仍调笑道。  
赫宰：“都说把对方的精液喝掉才是真爱。”  
“那你只喝过我的吧？”  
“傻子。”赫宰失笑，“我说了多少遍，我的前女友没有鸡鸡。”  
车里溢着些许情欲的腥味，东海亲赫宰：“这是你的味道。”  
“看来我确实有合理膳食。”  
俩人对着傻乐。

连同整个暑假他们都在一起度过，东海就像融入了赫宰的家庭。  
一家人去济州岛旅行，在拍摄全家合影时，东海总会因为不好意思而主动当摄影师。  
赫宰下意识拉住东海。  
小芬也说：“这么漂亮的孩子不上镜太可惜了。”  
素拉姐横了眼赫宰：“所以…”  
“知道了，知道了，我去拍。”赫宰头顶黑线。  
于是，小宪站在最后面当布景板，小芬与素拉姐各站一边，他漂亮的东海站在三人中间，还有些不自信。  
赫宰：“海海，你要笑啊。”  
东海刚才还一直咬着下唇，听了赫宰的话后才松开牙齿，扬起些笑意。  
快门落下——检查成片的素拉姐：“呀李赫宰，除了东海，我们的脸都虚焦了，你到底会不会拍照？”  
赫宰跑向东海身边，捉着小朋友的胳膊要一起逃走，边跑还不忘对姐姐开玩笑：“那是你脸的问题。”  
东海偷偷瞥着身边的赫宰，看他心爱少年的刘海都被济州岛的阳光染成了金色。  
那是他们最好的时光。  
不，应该说只要与赫宰在一起，每分每秒都是好时光。

如果说这个夏天还有什么可惜的事，东海心想，大概是赫宰和他都没有长高。  
不过明年一定会长高的，东海坚信着。

暑假过后就是崭新的大学生活，赫宰与东海因在之前的不良事件中举报有功，被分到新建的双人宿舍，就像是他俩的第二个家。  
窗边整齐摆放着东海攒钱买回来的几株盆栽，说可以净化空气，看着也舒服，所以也不顾赫宰懒得浇水的发言，就擅自把宿舍搞成了温室。  
赫宰心说：你是看着舒服，可往后浇水松土的脏活累活可都是我干了。  
不过他也只是小小抱怨，因着东海对他们生活的上心，总体来说，赫宰还是感到幸福更多。  
或者说，李赫宰自己也认了，他大概就是那种被对方闹着、管着才满意的人，东海是他甜蜜的负担。

东海那侧的床头放着爸爸的旧时相片，已经用相框裱好了，下面还压着厚厚一摞与父亲往日互通的家书。  
他们把两张单人床拼到一起，中间的缝隙用被子填满，晚上可以抱在一起睡觉。  
东海在赫宰关灯前又看了眼床头有关爸爸的旧物，眼里是挥之不去的不舍。  
赫宰瞧见了，搂着床上的东海，温柔地哄：“海海，我在这里呢。”  
东海笑着点头：“这样的话，我们算不算把爸爸也接来了首尔？”  
“嗯，爸爸跟我们一起生活着呢。”赫宰轻吻东海脸颊，“看着我们海海每天好好吃饭，好好生活，变成优秀的大人。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海回身抱住赫宰，紧紧地，“我也在心里跟爸爸祈祷，拜托爸爸守护好我们的大学生活。”  
赫宰跟着他笑，半晌后也有了些困意，便阖上眼。  
此时东海又喋喋地嘟囔：“赫宰呀。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你真的觉得我有好好长大吗？变成大人那样子。”  
“嗯。”  
“可比起你，我还有很多都不懂，需要你陪着我呢，我不是合格的大人吧。”  
赫宰听着这番话，比刚才清醒了些，他没有安慰，而是发自真心：“我们是需要彼此依靠的恋人啊。”  
东海沉默了片刻，赫宰：“海海？”  
接着是东海带着哭腔的撒娇：“你这样子，我一辈子都会是小孩儿的，爸爸也会因为我长不大讨厌你。”  
“那怎么办呀。”赫宰真跟逗孩子似的，“不公平，小芬心里，你可是零顺位呢。”  
他俩又有的没的说了些话，东海开心了，赫宰才安稳地入睡。

不仅是他们在成长，东海家那位希澈哥也大学毕业了，目前的职业是程序员。  
也是东海告诉赫宰这事儿后，赫宰才得知：原来金希澈的大学专业是计算机工程学。  
实在是对不上号，赫宰以为金希澈的业务范围是：炸飞地球、核平宇宙之类的爆破工种。

他善良的东海，在得知希澈因为工作的繁忙而无法顾及到饮食起居后，毅然决然每个工作日都会去到希澈的公寓打扫卫生，并为他准备些简单的晚餐。  
“没人陪着澈哥说会儿话，哥得多孤独啊。”东海如是说，“程序员很累吧？我记得澈哥跟我说过他每早都带着牙刷去上班，太可怜了。”  
赫宰对希澈的感情当然远不如东海深厚，况且小朋友一直顾着希澈那边，赫宰在闲暇时光就变成了温室大棚管理人员——每天为东海的小树苗小盆栽们浇水松土。

寻常的傍晚，赫海二人结束了一天的训练，东海拎着给希澈带的粉色饭盒着急忙慌地向校门外跑。  
赫宰无语：“你澈哥不是晚上才下班吗？”  
“最近哥的办公室在装修，说会准点下班，在家工作。”东海已经跑出去挺远了，还转身朝赫宰挥挥手，“今天时间早，等我回来一起吃饭。”  
赫宰目送小朋友离开，别的不说，这孩子能被他希澈哥如此疼爱的原因，大概也因为东海本来就是热爱着这世界全部的小太阳。

夕阳照进体大林立的高楼，晚霞如颜料泼洒在房顶，乍看上去像笔触不够细腻但色彩绚烂的油画。  
回宿舍的路上，赫宰发现越靠近他们宿舍，聚集的人便越多——宿舍楼下，更是里三层外三层的人潮涌动，不停有人从门口跑出。  
赫宰问身边同学：“出了什么事？”  
那同学的手还哆嗦着，指向赫宰与东海住的那层。  
循着看去，目之所及是窗户在冒烟，玻璃也随之炸开，伴随女生的尖叫，有什么东西从窗边砸了下来。  
众人急忙避开，“咣”地一声巨响，赫宰定睛看见，摔下来的是东海的盆栽。

是赫宰和东海住的那层着火了。

赫宰下意识退了半步，脑中飞速思索着该如何做。  
正此时，又有一簇黑影纵身从高楼跃下，这次不是盆栽，而是个活生生的人，直直坠落在赫宰面前。  
那人血肉模糊的脸已经辨不出是谁，迅速就没了半点呼吸。  
赫宰睁大眼睛，来不及思考，他不是超人，本能的恐惧命令他快点离开。  
人群轰然四散开来，还有人在嘶吼、在痛哭、在大呼“为什么”……  
与东海所住那层的楼道窗户也被人打开，上面站着白天还一起训练的队友，无不在崩溃地求救：“这里！这里火还没有烧开！救人啊！”  
下面也有人朝上大喊：“千万别跳楼，学校已经报了火警，马上会有人来救你们！”  
那个比赫宰高一大头的男孩儿，同时也是被困在楼上的队友哭着：“安全门已经变形了，没人上来，我们就下不去。”  
赫宰闻声，心下只觉得队友们撕心裂肺的呼救在一瞬间消解了他全部的胆怯：他得去救人。  
那是东海教他的，爱这个世界，他做不到罔顾队友的性命，并且眼睁睁看他们在楼上被一把火吞噬。  
而且……  
赫宰冲破周围人的阻拦迈入火场时，他又自嘲地想，可能他也是出于私心的。  
不仅想救出队友，还有东海的家书。  
如果家书被完全焚毁，那东海岂不是连父亲仅剩的遗物都没留下，不能让这个小傻子再这么可怜了。  
况且赫宰还是挺自信的，他体能优秀，脚程极快。

东海的爸爸，您也会守护我吧？


End file.
